Грегори Бейтсон
Гре́гори Бе́йтсон (Gregory Bateson) (9 мая 1904 — 4 июля 1980) — британо-американский антрополог, учёный, исследователь вопросов социализации, лингвистики, кибернетики, работы которого затрагивают широкий спектр дисциплин. Некоторые из его наиболее известных работ опубликованы в книгах «Steps to an Ecology of Mind» (1972, на русском языке издана под названием «Шаги в направлении экологии разума»), «Mind and Nature» (1972, «Разум и природа») и «Angels Fear: Towards an epistemology of the sacred» (1988, опубликована после смерти Бейтсона и написана в соавторстве с Мэри Катрин Бейтсон, его дочерью). Член ассоциации Уильяма Ирвина Томпсона Lindisfarne Association. Биография Раннее детство, юность Бейтсон родился 9 мая 1904 года в Грантчестере, Англия. Бейтсон — сын известного генетика Уильяма Бейтсона. В 1917 году Грегори Бейтсон обучается в Ча́ртерхаус-Скул (одна из девяти старейших престижных мужских привилегированных средних школ) и затем переводится в Сент-Джонс Колледж Кэмбриджского университета, где изучает естествознание. Он получает диплом в 1925, в возрасте 21 года. thumb|Вместе с [[Винер, Норберт|Норбертом Винером (на фотографии) и Джоном фон Нейманном Грегори Бейтсон находится в числе основоположников кибернетики.]] Деятельность в Кембридже Спустя некоторое время Бейтсон решает начать изучать антропологию и возвращается в Кэмбридж. Здесь он читает лекции по лингвистике под руководством Альфреда Реджиналда Редклиффа-Брауна. В 1930 году получает степень магистра. Путешествие После получения степени Бейтсон отправляется в Новую Гвинею на два года. Здесь он знакомится со своей будущей женой, Маргарет Мид. Также здесь он пишет книгу под названием «Naven» о племени ятмулов, обитающем в Новой Гвинее. Книга была опубликована в 1936 году. Завершив исследования в Новой Гвинее, он предпринимает путешествие по США, читая лекции по различным тематикам в множестве разных вузов Америки. Бейтсон начинает изучать кибернетику с Норбертом Винером и Джоном фон Нейманном. Новое поле удовлетворило интерес Бейтсона в вопросах коммуникации между индивидами. От переезда в США до конца В 1941 году Бейтсон работает в качестве аналитика немецких пропагандистских фильмов в Музее современного искусства в Нью-Йорке. Затем он работает в Управлении стратегических служб, даёт лекции в Колумбийском университете и затем служит в Китае, Бирме, Цейлоне и Индии в качестве преподавателя. После войны в течение долгого времени даёт лекции в Гарвардском университете в качестве приглашённого специалиста. В 1956 году Грегори Бейтсон принимает гражданство Соединённых Штатов Америки. Спустя некоторое время, Бейтсон на год уезжает в Сан-Франциско для изучения процессов коммуникации. В период с 1963 по 1964 по приглашению Джона Лилли работает директором Института исследования коммуникаций в Сент-Томасе на Виргинских островах. thumb|left|[[Лилли, Джон|Джон Лилли, известный нейробиолог и друг Грегори Бейтсона.]]С 1964 по 1972 он работает директором Океанического института (Гавайи), куда его пригласил Тейлор Прайор. В течение этого периода он исследовал процесс коммуникации между дельфинами — тему, вызывающую до сих пор много вопросов. Ему не удалось продвинуться в своих исследованиях настолько далеко, насколько он хотел. Бейтсона нельзя считать узким специалистом, он являл собою специалистом во множестве дисциплин. Он исследовал вопросы кибернетики и зоологии, этнологии и культурной антропологии, психологии и психиатрии. Грегори Бейтсон умер 4 июля 1980 года в Сан-Франциско в возрасте 76 лет. «Gregory Bateson», Minnesota State University, Mankato Научная деятельность и наследие Многие люди, в том числе и известные учёные, считают Бейтсона культовой фигурой, чему способствовали его загадочность, эксцентричность и широта интересов. Физик Фритьоф Капра в книге «Уроки Мудрости», писал о нём, что «будущие историки сочтут Грегори Бейтсона одним из наиболее влиятельных мыслителей нашего времени. Уникальность его мышления связана с широтой и обобщённостью. Во времена, характеризующиеся разделением и сверхспециализацией Бейтсон, противопоставил основным предпосылкам и методам различных наук поиск паттернов, лежащих за паттернами, и процессов, лежащих в основе структур»Капра Ф. Уроки Мудрости. — М.: Изд-во Трансперсонального института, 1996. Грегори Бейтсон наиболее известен за разработку теории «двойного послания» ( ) в контексте шизофрении. По собственному признанию Бейтсона, работы его зачастую неправильно истолковываются, чему способствует и необычность его стиля. Бейтсон отличался любовью к современным академическим стандартам научного стиля, и его работы зачастую были оформлены в виде эссе, а не научных работ; в своих трудах он применяет множество метафор, а выбор источников, как правило, можно считать нестандартным — с точки зрения консервативной науки (например, он мог цитировать поэтов прошлого и игнорировать свежие научные исследования). Несмотря ни на что, многие люди рассматривают его работы как источник весьма оригинальных мыслей, достойный тщательного чтения. Грегори Бейтсон способствовал возникновению нескольких школ психотерапии, включая «антипсихиатрию» (Р. Д. Лэинг) и нейролингвистическое программирование (НЛП). Бейтсон выступил наставником Ричарду Бэндлеру и Джону Гриндеру, двум основателям НЛП, и познакомил их с психотерапевтом Милтоном Эриксоном, использовавшим так называемый «мягкий» (эриксоновский) гипноз для своих психотерапевтических сессий. В круг интересов Бейтсона входили теория систем и кибернетика, одним из основателей которой он считается (Бейстон был в числе основоположников дисциплины). В процессе работы Бейтсон сосредоточился на соотношении кибернетики и теории систем с эпистемологией. Среди наиболее известных фраз, часто употреблявшихся Бейтсоном и отражающих его мировоззрение, были следующие: * «Число отличается от количества». * «Карта не есть территория» и «имя не есть названный им предмет» (Альфред Коржибски). * «Логика — плохая модель для причины и следствия». Также Бейтсон определял минимальное информативное изменение как «небезразличное различие» (a difference that makes a difference). Терминология Бейтсона * Абдукция — метод сравнения паттернов отношений и их симметрии и асимметрии (как, например, в сравнительной анатомии), особенно в комплексных органических или психических системах. Бейтсон использовал этот термин для обозначения третьего метода науки (наряду с индукцией и дедукцией) и рассматривал её как центральное звено своего качественного и целостного (холистического) подхода. * Критерии разума *# Разум есть совокупность взаимодействующих частей или компонентов. *# Взаимодействие между частями разума вызывается различием. *# Для психических процессов необходима коллатеральная энергия. *# Для психических процессов необходимы замкнутые (или более сложные) цепи детерминации. *# В психических процессах эффекты различия (дифференциации) рассматриваются как трансформы (то есть закодированные версии) различий, которые им предшествовали. *# Описание и классификация данных процессов трансформации выявляют иерархию логических типов, свойственных явлению. * Креатура и Плерома — заимствованные у Карла ЮнгаК. Г. Юнг, «Семь проповедей к мёртвым». гностические термины, сравнимые с концепцией майя в индуизме. Основная идея в их различении состоит в том, что смысл и организация проецируются в мир. Плерома — неживой мир, недиферренцированный субъектом; Креатура — живой мир, имеющий воспринимающий субъект. * Двойное послание — коммуникативный парадокс, впервые описанный в семьях с шизофрениками. Для полноценного двойного послания необходимо соблюдение ряда условий: *# Жертва двойного послания воспринимает противоречивые указания или эмоциональные послания на различных уровнях коммуникации (например, на словах выражается любовь, а невербальное поведение, или «метасообщение», выражает ненависть; либо ребёнку предлагают говорить свободно, но критикуют или заставляют замолчать всякий раз, когда он так делает). *# Невозможность метакоммуникации. Например, дифференцирование двух посланий, определение коммуникации как не поддающейся разумению. *# Жертва не способна прекратить общение. *# Неспособность выполнить противоречивые директивы наказывается (например, прекращением выражения любви). *# Двойное послание изначально предлагалось в качестве объяснения части проблемы этиологии шизофрении. Сейчас более значимо его влияние в качестве примера подхода Бейтсона к сложностям коммуникации. Библиография [[Изображение:Further_steps.jpg|thumb|Обожка книги «A Sacred Unity: Further Steps to an Ecology of Mind» Г. Бейтсона]] * 1936 (1958). «Naven». Stanford: Stanford University Press. * with Jurgen Ruesch. 1951. «Communication: The Social Matrix of Psychiatry». New York: W. W. Norton and Company, Inc. * 1972. «Steps to an Ecology of Mind». New York: Ballantine Books. * 1974. «Perceval’s Narrative: A Patient’s Account of His Psychosis, 1830—1832». New York: William Morrow and Company, Inc. Editor. * 1979. «Mind and Nature: A Necessary Unity». Toronto: Bantam Books. * 1987. «Angels Fear: Towards an Epistemology of the Sacred». Toronto: Bantam Books. * 1991. «A Sacred Unity: Further Steps to an Ecology of Mind». New York: HarperCollins Publishers * with Margaret Mead. 1942. «Balinese Character: A Photographic Analysis». New York: Academy of Sciences. На русском языке * Бейтсон Г., Бейтсон М. К. Ангелы страшатся / Сокр. пер. с англ. - М.: Технол. шк. бизнеса, 1992. * Бейтсон Г. Экология разума: Избранные статьи по антропологии, психиатрии и эпистемологии / Пер. Д. Я. Федотова, М. П. Папуша. - М.: Смысл, 2000. * Бейтсон Г. Шаги в направлении экологии разума. / Пер. Д. Я. Федотова. - М., УРСС, 2005 (расширенное переиздание) * Бейтсон Г. Разум и природа / Пер. Д. Я. Федотова. - М.: УРСС, 2006. Книги о Бейтсоне * Bateson, Mary Catherine. 1994. «Peripheral Visions: Learning Along the Way». New York: HarperCollins. * Bateson, Mary Catherine. 1984. «With a Daughter’s Eye». New York: Pocket Books. * Brockman, John, ed. 1977. «About Bateson». New York: E.P. Dutton. * Lipset, David. 1982. «Gregory Bateson: The Legacy of a Scientist». Boston: Beacon Press. * Rieber, Robert W., ed. 1989. «The Individual, Communication, and Society: Essays in Memory of Gregory Bateson». Cambridge University Press: Cambridge. * Wilder-Mott, C. and John H. Weakland, eds. 1981. «Rigor and Imagination: Essays From the Legacy of Gregory Bateson». New York: Praeger. Фильмография * «Trance and Dance in Bali» (Маргарет Мид и Грегори Бейтсон) Примечания См. также * Категория:Бейтсонианство * Категория:Глоссарий Бейтсона * Теория систем * Кибернетика * НЛП * Эвентология Ссылки * Биография Грегори Бейтсона (англ.) * Подробная биография и описание работ Бейтсона (англ.) * «Теоретическое наследие Грегори Бейтсона» -- ЖЖ Дмитрия Федотова. Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Учёные США Категория:Антропологи Категория:Лингвисты Категория:Психотерапия Категория:Психология Категория:Персоналии в НЛП Категория:Культурная антропология Категория:Кибернетика Категория:Родившиеся в 1904 году Категория:Умершие в 1980 году